gtsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
ResizeMe!
ResizeMe! is a 3D Japanese size game currently in production, its development team consisting of MJ (programmer) and Aoigai (graphic artist). The game was announced in May 2019 alongside the release of a free demo. Subsequent updates have been available to Patreon supporters. The game has VR functionality but can also be played without a headset. The game has not yet fully released and is expected to in 2020 on Steam. ResizeMe! is narrative driven and allows for some degree of interactivity. Since announcement, its popularity has soared with many considering it a revolutionary step forward for games in the size community. Synopsis The players takes on the role of Makoto, a boy visiting his old childhood friend Chieri. Makoto experiments with a pair of glasses capable of doing his homework for him, given to him by Chieri. Little is he aware the glasses also allow Chieri to manipulate his size, and she gradually makes him smaller and smaller as the game goes on. The game's narrative is gradually added to with each update and the developers have requested that videos, artwork, and articles do not spoil the story. Gameplay The game's narrative centres around Makoto and Chieri's relationship. While previews of future updates imply their friendship will spiral into a master-owner scenario, the developers have suggested a branching narrative will allow for multiple endings. Currently, the player has some degree of control over the narrative, especially later in the game. The player can make decisions that affect the story and influence Chieri's mood through dialogue prompts and interactivity with the environment. Currently, such interactivity is limited to basic movement and object selection. There is also a climbing mechanic that is utilised several times in the game. Early in the story, a homework minigame teaches the player how to unlock key information by focusing on "?" symbols throughout the world. This becomes useful later on. The player is able to view the story from a first or third-person perspective. Development The game was released as a free-to-play demo in May 2019 and quickly gained traction for its unprecedented quality. Updates in the following days improved VR functionality and dealt with bugs. It was announced the game had been in development for several years and the team's plan was to release the full finished product on Steam some time in 2020 - this is subject to change. One month later in June, Version 0.52 was released, bringing new features and an extension to the storyline. It had been previously announced this update would be free, like the last one, but the developers' financial concerns led them to make it available only to Patreon supporters. An apology was offered by the creators which most followers accepted. Currently the game remains in development and future updates are expected to release monthly. The developers have so far been happy to answer most questions submitted to them and welcome suggestions from the community. Future features expected to make it into the game include several translations, voice acting, customisation for Chieri, and a divergent path narrative with multiple endings. Download See the game's Patreon page Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/resizeme/overview or blog Blog: http://resizeme.blog.jp/. References Fantia: https://fantia.jp/fanclubs/18187 Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjHTDWQTQBI